Por primera vez
by dushenka
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, un resultado deseado. LEMON


Por primera vez

-Mmm...

-Ah!

-...

-Te... ah... he extrañado tanto, yo...

-Yo también

-Creo... deberíamos esperar... aquí es... oh Kamisama...

-Mmm... Deja de hablar

Flashback

-Tsunade-sama no especifico la cantidad, pero llevare bastante, de todos modos las practicas de conservación han avanzado mucho y...

-¿Con quién hablas?

Y ella que pensaba que tenía ya el corazón marchito, era bueno darse cuenta que estaba más vivo que nunca. Se suponía que sólo se alejaría un par de kilómetros de la aldea para recolectar una flor que era sumamente importante en la fabricación de medicamento, no le llevaría más de un par de horas, tres si era perezosa.

Ojala hubiese sabido que se encontraría con él, no estaba para nada presentable para su encuentro, aunque por otro lado no estaba mal, siendo una kunoichi lo más importante era la comodidad, después de todo una nunca sabía cuándo podría ser atacada, pero, demonios, le hubiese gustado arreglarse por lo menos el cabello.

Su vida era un desastre.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? En primer lugar no se suponía que se viera con Sakura, con nadie en realidad, sólo pensaba pasar cerca de la aldea para verificar que todo siguiera en orden y entonces él podría continuar con su viaje para ver el mundo. ¿Por qué le había hablado?, no lo sabía, no, mentira, en cuanto la vio agachada y concentrada en recoger flores de ese prado se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado eso, a sus antiguos compañeros, sus camaradas, sus amigos.

Es gracioso como ni estando sola deja de hablar, pensó.

\- A

Su voz había sonado un poco ronca, una consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo solo.

-¡Sasuke- kun!

Lo abrazó.

Es cálida, pensó, Sakura es muy cálida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke se permitió el contacto con otro ser humano, no le molestaba, al contrario quería pegarla más a su cuerpo, fundirse en su calidez. Era sumamente extraño, y agradable, muy agradable. Pero entonces ella rompió el abrazo y, con éste la magia, se apartó.

-Lo... lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción de volver a verte, lo siento.

"Kami! me he quedado sin vocabulario, no quiero que piense que vuelvo a ser una molestia".

-No me has contestado, ¿con quién hablabas hace un momento?

-¿Eh?-¡qué horror!, ¿por qué no puedo mantener la boca cerrada ni estando sola? -Yo... bueno... a veces hablo conmigo misma-estaba segura que su rostro ya sería un tomate.

-Hmp

De repente su semblante cambio, de la más inmensa alegría pasó a la confusión y a la incertidumbre. No le gustó. A ella le sentaba mejor la felicidad.

-Se que no es asunto mío pero, ¿vas a regresar?

"Por favor Kamisama, que diga que si"

-No lo sé

Su decepción era palpable.

-Ya veo- era increíble lo mucho que había perfeccionado el arte de la sonrisa falsa, Sai tenía mucho que aprender -por favor no te olvides de saludar también a Naruto, se pondrá muy contento de verte. Ojala puedas quedarte para comer ramen juntos otra vez, sería agradable. Kakashi-sensei también se pondrá muy contento al verte otra vez.

¿A quién creía que engañaba? Siempre había sido transparente, al menos para él, y esa sonrisa no engañaba a nadie. Con un movimiento rápido volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-No recuerdo que te quedases las cosas adentro, siempre has hablado demasiado.

-He cambiado, ya no soy tan molesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, así que en el fondo aún lo sentía.

-Tu falsa sonrisa me molesta-le dijo al oído-sólo sé tú misma.

Y la beso.

La beso como jamás había besado a nadie. La beso hasta que los dos perdieron el sentido. La beso con tanto sentimiento, con todo el dolor acumulado por años de soledad; y cuando todo eso quedo saldado se miraron a los ojos y no hubo palabras, sólo un mutuo entendimiento, una sola necesidad fundida y un fuego nacido y avivado por esa necesidad. De dar pasaron a exigir, a devorar, a marcarse mutuamente y reconocerse como la mitad del otro. Pero tenían que parar, si seguían así no podrían...

-Por favor...

No sabía por qué suplicaba, sólo no quería separase de él, no aún.

Y él no tuvo fuerzas para alejarse. Al demonio todo. Ella era como una gota de agua en el desierto, una gota cristalina y refrescante. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión, sin delicadeza; quería sentirla y que ella lo sintiera. La quería toda ella. Y maldijo el día en que decidió ser tan necio y no aceptar la prótesis de su brazo. Su mano viajó por su espalda y se introdujo dentro de su blusa. Era una extraña sensación, le agradaba, quería tocar toda su piel.

Estaba por todas partes, ¿cómo era eso posible si sólo tenía un brazo? no lo sabía pero estaba por todas partes, y le encantaba, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que su primera vez fuese en una cama pero por Kami que no sería ella quién lo detuviera. Una cama de flores tampoco estaba mal, parecía un sueño. El sueño más erótico que jamás había tenido. Tal vez por eso hizo un patético intento de pararlo, al menos así no quedaría como una completa pervertida, descarada sí, pero no pervertida.

Fin Flashback

Ya era muy tarde, no podía parar, siguió acariciándola y besándola, estimulándola. Ni siquiera se desnudaron del todo pues el fuego los consumía.

-Sakura- por su seriedad pareciera que iba a irse otra vez a la guerra, así que le acaricio la mejilla y lo tranquilizo

-Hazlo Sasuke-kun, he esperado mucho tiempo por ti, por favor.

Y la penetro. Hasta el fondo. El dolor fue inevitable y la beso para calmarla dándole tiempo a adaptarse a él. Y ella lo recibió más que gustosa en su interior. Ambos sabían que no sólo le entregaba su cuerpo sino también su alma. Entonces él empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que su propio cuerpo le pidió la liberación, y entonces se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. No pudo evitarlo, él era tan nuevo en esto como ella, y aún así la espero hasta que ella se hundió en ese mar de pasión, gracias a kamisama que no tuvo que esperar demasiado, sólo entonces se permitió estallar con ella. Juntos tocaron el cielo. Y fue maravilloso. Y él supo que era egoísta y que ya jamás podría dejarla. Después de todo ella siempre había sido suya, la diferencia era que ahora él sabía que le pertenecía a ella en la misma medida. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Bueno aquí esta. Los personajes son prestados pero la historia es completamente mía. Es la primera vez que publico un lemon, espero no sea odiado. No es de mis favoritos pero me ha gustado como me salió al final [porque debo confesar que la idea original era totalmente diferente, la historia cobro vida propia y esto salió jejeje].

Lo prometido es deuda.

Otro reto cumplido.

Gracias A.P.M. por motivarme siempre a seguir escribiendo [aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo escribo tonterías], y sobre todo gracias por animarme a publicar. ¿Tú ya publicaste el tuyo? Lo espero con ansias.


End file.
